


break up with your girlfriend, i'm bored

by anneryn7



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Fluff and Smut, Jealous Bonnie, Jealousy, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Shameless Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 11:58:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20242486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anneryn7/pseuds/anneryn7
Summary: AU. Bonnie and the Salvatore brothers are in a relationship. Katherine shows up at the Salvatore boarding house one day, because she's bored. If they don't want to break up with Bonnie, fine. But she wants to play with Bonnie, too.





	break up with your girlfriend, i'm bored

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Y'all this has basically no plot. If it's not your bag, no biggie. But PWP.
> 
> I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES OR THE CHARACTERS.  
Music Inspiration/Song Suggestion: "Break Up with Your Girlfriend, I'm Bored" – Ariana Grande

I bristled, when I saw that Katherine was still hanging around Mystic Falls. Can't she go harass someone else? She reeks of desperation and honestly it's not a good look on her. Not that it matters, because Katherine is relentless.

"Don't let her both you, Bon Bon." Damon tried to soothe me. I forced myself to nod. He wasn't mocking me, for once. He actually sounded sincere.

"That's easier said than done, Damon. There is nothing for her in Mystic Falls. She's here for you and Stefan." I huffed.

"She can keep wanting us, babe. We don't want her. We want _**you**_." Stefan reminded me. As soon as the words left his mouth, I felt foolish. Neither Stefan nor Damon ever made me feel insecure in our relationship together.

Katherine is just a whole different animal. She wants to possess them. She doesn't actually want to be with them. She doesn't love them. She wants to own them. It's sick and twisted and they deserve better.

They might be able to forgive her for what she's done to them, but I can't. I don't understand how anyone can be that cold or heartless.

"I know that. I just can't stand her. She's awful. She was awful to you. She's here to fuck with your heads." I sighed, through gritted teeth.

"Then let her. She won't get far. _**We love**_ _**you**_. _**We want you**_. And right now, we're going to take you to bed and show you just how much we want you." Damon promised.

"Oh?" I gulped.

"Get your ass in gear, Bennett." Damon replied, as Stefan smacked my ass and picked me up. I squealed as he threw me over his shoulder.

* * *

"Stefan, Damon! I know that you're home and I know that you can hear me! Let me in! I'm not leaving!" Katherine screamed from outside. I groaned. I was tangled up with both Damon and Stefan and I didn't want to move.

"Make her leave." I grumbled to both brothers. I don't want to get up or get dressed.

"Anything for you, Bon Bon." Damon agreed, placing a soft kiss on my mouth. He got out of bed and pulled on some pants from the night before.

Stefan kissed me, before moving down my torso and under the blankets. I cried our as he kissed my lower lips. Stefan didn't waste any time teasing me.

His tongue moved with expert precision. He made it impossible to concentrate on Katherine's and Damon's exchange downstairs.

Stefan pushed two fingers inside of me, as he flicked his tongue. I felt my back arch, as I slammed into my release. The lights flickered and the walls shook. I still haven't been able to reign my magic in during sex.

Damon was back, before I could blink. He looked at us, hungrily. I was away from Stefan and straddling Damon's lap, before I could process what was happening. His pants were already back on the floor.

"What did Katherine want?" I gasped, as Damon pushed himself inside of me.

"Something about being bored, so we should break up with you. I laughed and she asked to speak to Stefan, instead." Damon answered, nonchalantly. I groaned, as I moved my hips in time with hips. Stefan huffed, clearly not wanting to talk to his psychotic ex-girlfriend. He pulled on pants, before watching us from the doorway.

"I'm waiting!" She screamed. I rolled my eyes, as Damon rolled his hips.

"Be ready for both of us, when I get back." Stefan warned me. My jaw went slack, as I dug my nails into Damon's back. It feels too good.

"Witchy won't last that long, brother." Damon teased him. I gritted my teeth and tried to think about anything other than my impending release.

"Then, I guess I'll have to get her going again." Stefan decided, shrugging. I glanced over at him, as he buttons his jeans. He walked over to us and captured my lips in a kiss. Damon moved a hand between us and started rubbing. My eyes flew open and Stefan just winked. "Come," he commanded. I came with a wail and Stefan sauntered away looking smug.

"Is it safe to assume that you aren't breaking up with me?" I panted. Damon laughed as he moved me onto my back. My legs felt like jelly, as I tried to recover from my high, while Damon kept hitting all of the right spots.

"What do you think, Judgey?" Do you think I would be able to let you go? Or let _**this**_ go?" He asked, as he stroked my heat for emphasis.

"No," I whimpered, truthfully. I could hear voices rising downstairs, but I couldn't concentrate enough to be able to comprehend what they were saying.

"You're ours, witchy." Damon grunted.

"Yours," I agreed.

"Bonnie!" We both heard Stefan yell. Annoyance flashed over Damon's face. He gritted his teeth and gripped my hips tighter. He was thrusting faster and deeper. I know he's close. My eyes clamped shut. It's too much – _**too good**_.

"Say my name, Bonnie." He grunted.

"Damon, _**fuck**_," I cried. He snapped his hips, until I felt him spasm inside of me. I clenched around him and held onto him tighter, as I fell apart.

"Bonnie, you should come hear what she has to say." Stefan insisted, quietly. I nodded, absentmindedly, even though it was the last thing I wanted to do.

Damon got out of bed, taking me with him. I was thankful he was carrying me, because I wasn't sure my legs would work yet. He sat me down on the edge of the bathtub. I looked back at the tub longingly. I wish we had time for a bubble bath and that we didn't have to talk to his insane ex.

He cleaned me up with a warm, wet cloth. I smiled at him, gratefully. He did the same to himself, before helping me to my feet. I pulled on a clean pair of underwear and Damon's discarded V-neck.

* * *

Damon carried me downstairs, because my legs were determined not to work. I needed a hot soak in the tub, after the beating my body took.

"What do you want, Katherine?" I sighed. She was looking at me with a mischievous glint in her eye, but there was another emotion that I couldn't identify.

"I'm bored." She said, simply, with a shrug. I rolled my eyes.

"That's not my problem." I replied.

"But you could be the solution." She smirked. "I'm bored and you've peaked my curiosity. Your boys can partake, but Bonnie, I want to play with you." She explained.

"What?"

"You heard me." She shrugged. I glanced at Stefan and Damon. Their eyes flooded with arousal at the possibility of us getting it on.

"You're serious?" I pressed. She just nodded. I peered at her and I knew that I would regret agreeing. I focused on conjuring a nonverbal spell. "Your invitation to come in expires after this. Do you understand? I have the magic to back it up."

"Fine by me," she agreed.

"Come in, Katherine." I breathed. She waltzed in and took me from Damon's arms. She set me gently on my feet and felt me up. I shivered under her touch, letting my nerves get the best of me. Her lips were on me, before I could blink. She sucked on my neck and I mewed.

I clutched her shirt in my hands. She took her time kissing her way up my neck, to my jaw, to my mouth. When we finally kissed it wasn't anything like I expected. Her lips were soft and smooth, but forceful. Kissing her was so much different than kissing Damon or Stefan. I wanted more.

She backed me up against a wall and slipped a hand under my shirt. I groaned as she palmed my chest and rolled my nipple in between her fingers. She slipped her tongue into my mouth and kept control. I did my best to try and keep up with her.

"You're so responsive – so sensitive. I can smell your arousal from here. You're wet; aren't you?" She purred. She stared at me as she slipped her fingers into my underwear. I gasped as she moved her fingers inside of me.

"Fuck," Stefan moaned.

"We should take this upstairs." Damon suggested. Katherine just curled her fingers inside of me. These vampires are going to be the death of me. I don't have the stamina they do. Incoherent noises fell from my lips, as Katherine kept up her ministrations.

"Upstairs it is. I want to taste her." Katherine decided. She removed her fingers from me and picked me up. I wrapped my legs around her waist and she carried me upstairs.

"They're not touching you and you're not touching them." I warned her. She just smirked.

"That's fine with me. I want you. If they're involved, then I'll just watch." She replied. I bit lip, nerves radiating off of me. "Or not. As long as I get to play, I don't care what else happens. I'm good at few things, Bonnie. I'm good at lying, staying alive, and sex." She admitted. I laughed and she gave me a smirk that could rival Damon's.

* * *

I laid on a guest room bed naked. Katherine looked at me in delight, as she stripped out her undergarments. My jaw dropped as I took in her body. She's lean like me, but taller and leggy. I'm more petite and a little thicker than she is. Her skin is much lighter than mine and her nipples are pink, as opposed to my brown. She's beautiful.

She opened my legs with her hands and crawled on the bed in between my legs. Stefan and Damon were both shirtless and sitting on either side of me. It's so weird having this happen and having them watch, but I'm more comfortable with them here.

"You look good enough to eat." Katherine purred.

"She tastes even better than she looks." Stefan told her. Damon nuzzled my neck and nodded in agreement.

Katherine kissed up my legs, until she came to my heat. She peered up at me and gave me a lazy lick. I gasped, as she hummed in satisfaction. Between her ministrations and the vibrations, it was a lot. The situation was amplified by the fact that it was Katherine doing it and both Stefan and Damon were watching it happen. I was turned on beyond belief.

She slipped two fingers inside of me and as she moved her tongue. I groaned and fought to keep my hips still. She gave me a wink and doubled her movements. I gripped down Damon's thigh and Stefan's hand. Stefan was looking at me so intensely I shivered.

"How does it feel, Judgey?" Damon asked me.

"S-So good," I panted.

"Are you going to come on her tongue?" He pressed. My hips jerked. That's not fair. He knows I'm a sucker for his dirty talk.

"That's exactly what she's going to do. Isn't it, Bon?" Stefan asked in a low voice. I whined, as I felt my release coming. Katherine kept humming and that did me over. I came with a scream.

"She's perfect. You were right. She does taste better than she looks." Katherine commended. "If you're up for it, I want to watch you with them. If not, I can go." Katherine proposed. I nodded, still catching my breath. Katherine moved to the foot of the bed and started playing with herself. Damon pulled me on top of him and slid inside of me. I groaned, as he stilled. I felt wet fingers sliding across my ass.

"Relax," Stefan coaxed me, as he prepped me. He rubbed my rim, before working a finger inside. It's been a while, since we've done this. Damon kissed me, to distract me from the slight discomfort. I was already so full. I could hear Katherine's moans, as Stefan pushed inside of me. I cried out, as he bottomed out.

"That's so hot." Katherine moaned. Stefan and Damon moved together. They always have this way about staying in sync. All I could do was hold on and enjoy the ride. I wasn't going to last long. I knew that I wouldn't, not with all of our activity today. I was sensitive and already on edge.

"You're getting close, aren't you?" Damon grunted. I nodded into his neck. It was too much – too much stimulation. I couldn't take it.

"That's it. Come for us. Let her see you, when we take you apart." Stefan demanded, sounding strained. I wailed and shook as my orgasm took me over.

* * *

"Oh, my god," I murmured as I opened my eyes and came to. I blinked and saw Stefan lying next to me, stroking my hair. I looked down and saw Damon's arm around me and felt him kissing my neck. Holy shit, I'm sore and tired.

"That was the hottest thing I've ever seen." Katherine mused. I looked over and saw her still lounging on the bed naked.

"It's never going to happen again." I told her. She laughed, like what I was saying was obvious.

"I figured, but hey, it was fun. Thanks for being such a good sport. I'll get dressed and go." She assured me. Moved closer and Stefan moved away, so she could tell me goodbye. She placed a soft kiss on my lips and leaned back to look me over. "If you're ever bored, give me a call." She winked.

"I'll walk you out." Damon told her. We watched her get dressed and take her leave.

"Well, that was the last thing that I expected to happen today." Stefan admitted. I snorted.

"That's an understatement."

"At least she's not bored anymore." He added.


End file.
